mtanyctransitfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Hunts Point Avenue (IND Throgs Neck and IRT Pelham Lines) (mtamaster edition)
Hunts Point Avenue is a station on the IND Throgs Neck Line of the New York City Subway as well as an express station on the IRT Pelham Line of the New York City Subway. It is located at Hunts Point Avenue and Southern Boulevard in the Bronx. Located at the intersection of Hunts Point Avenue and Southern Boulevard in Longwood, it serves the U''' and '''6 trains at all times and the <6> train on weekdays in the peak direction. Station Layout History IRT Pelham Line This underground station, opened on January 7, 1919, and has three tracks and two island platforms. The 6''' stops on the outer local tracks while the '''<6> stops at the center express track. This is the northernmost underground station on the line before the elevated stretch to Pelham Bay Park station. The track walls have geometric Vickers-designed mosaic friezes in muted shades of blue, grey and beige, with occasional bits of pale pink. The large identifying plaques show "H P". Matching "uptown" and "downtown" directional mosaics are found in the mezzanine, along with a smaller, simplified version of the frieze found on the lower level. Dark green i-beam columns run along both platforms at regular intervals, a single line in the middle at their ends and one line on each side at their center. IND Throgs Neck Line The station has a two track, one island platform layout like the IND Second Avenue line stations. The station has air-cooling systems to make it at least 10 °F (6 °C) cooler than other subway stations during the summer. This requires the station to have large ventilation and ancillary buildings, rather than traditional subway grates. The station is also compliant with current fire codes, whereas most existing stations are not. Additionally, the station is waterproofed with concrete liners and fully drained. The station opened May 1st, 1995 as a terminal of the IND Throgs Neck Line. Crossovers exist west of Hunts Point Avenue. The remainder of the line east of Hunts Point Avenue opened March 1, 1998. Entrances This station's main fare control area is a mezzanine above the center of the IRT Pelham line's platforms and tracks.Two staircases from each platform on the IRT go up to a waiting area/crossover, where a turnstile bank provides access to and from the station. To access the IND platforms, an elevator and two staircases form in the middle of the platform and lead to the same turnstile bank that provides access to the IRT Pelham Line. Outside fare control, there is a token booth and two street stairs going up to Monsignor Del Valle Square, a city-owned park on the triangle formed by East 163rd Street, Hunts Point Avenue, and Bruckner Boulevard. Unusually for this station, the street-level facility, street stair enclosures, and lights are all made of bricks. Although the IRT platform level is lit by fluorescent bulbs, the mezzanine remains lit by incandescent lights, which were replaced along every platform in the subway by the late 1980s. The northbound platform on the IRT has an exit-only at its extreme southern end. A twisting staircase goes up to a street-level steel and glass structure, where exit-only turnstiles provide access out of the station. It is located at the southeast corner of Southern Boulevard and Hunts Point Avenue.